Shikkajin
Shikkajin (疾患, Formation of the Wretched) is a cult of individuals with a goal to guide humanity back into the times into the time before the greatest known to man, since the foundation of the world. Originally the cult was believed to be apart of the original master race, that of the likes of the Great Hagoromo and his ancestors; though this was only a clever ruse of spirit, they are only a splinter cell that has lasted throughout the centuries. A cult gathering of men and women, that rise and fall throughout time, but due to the present unrest in the world, has began to reveal itself once more. With their ideal in mind, the group wishes to degenerate the world of Shinobi far back into the past; a means to revert the dangerous side effects of their predecessors and from the likes of the falsehoods were lead to believe: through any means possible. History In the Beginning... Though long since forgotten, the Shikkajin Cult were those that originally worshiped the likes of Kaguya and the race she has been born of. Slaves and laborers, they worked as one in order to give honor to their empress. Though this mysterious connection has been hidden by the bloated mentalities of those that kept the Shikkajin going, a web of lies in order to ensure the survival of the people. It was not realized until later that the group had been lied to by their masters, and that they were little more then meat and toys to the likes of the demonic race they had once served. Deceived; they vowed vengeance under a ploy that they would uplift the spiritual state of the world. This vision became full fledged, a long term plan in the making in order to break the lies they had been fed since the foundation of the Shinobi World. Betwixt Sadly, to most text books, or any written history outside of it's word of mouth, the group of men and women of the cult's history died off for the time being. The original roots, the goal they had in mind, shifting in order to ensure their survival, though keeping it's ties with the concept. Freedom from deception; from illusion. That became the singular destiny for the group. And through their guidance, they would bring forward a spiritual revival in the nations that would tear away the lies they had been fed. This vision allowed the group to circulate through the Shinobi Nation freely, even offering up different cells that would eventually form with this ambitious desire; however in varying states. While the group spread it's idea of spiritual enlightenment, it did not forget to strengthen it's own ties with destiny, and new leaders rose to the position. These new leaders were zealous and fanatical, and strongly tied with the old ways. The likes of the original leadership's lies were revealed to them, and the rekindling of hate formed in their hearts. Now, the Shikkajin Cult began reforming... contemplating a means to not bring Spiritual Enlightenment; but to pervert it, corrupt it. Spiritual Death, for what was the likes of Ninshū but the seed of war? Ninjutsu it's child, the world was shaped by their former masters, and the greatest lie to the world has been re-realized all over again. Present Date In the present date, the Shikkajin Cult has faced many changes, with but only one aspect still in mind, the revelation of truth and the breaking away from the lies of the world, past and present. Now a terroristic organization of deranged cultists, they seek out the Shinobi Realm, readying a spiritual revolution that brings the secret of spiritual death. Members Ranks Prophet Defined as the only and last child of their ancestors, of the original founders, the Prophet is the one man or woman that shapes the entire group, that keeps it's history, acting as an archive, the greatest testament to the Cult. Holding paramount influence in the gathering of individuals, the person acts as the catalyst for the group. Mysterious and described as omniscient, the Prophet provides the foundation for the group and continues to lead it in times present. Voice But one has been revealed to the Cult as what is known as their voice, the individual who can forever shape the world with their powers. The one truest speaker of the truth; she who can disrupt lies with thought alone. The spiritual importance of this individual has become paramount to the organization, a person that can create and destroy spiritual and physical existence with mind alone. A terrible power and a curse to the person, but to the group, they wished to harness this power and spread it to their cult, aiding their cause. The Voice's stance is of an almost holy position in the group, even to the likes of the Prophet. A man who holds the entire weight of the organization on his shoulders, only to fall to one knee before the one who carries their destiny. Unless allowed, the teachings and the speak of the Voice is not permitted to be heard by anyone but the Right Ears and the Prophet himself, if one were to hear her tongue, it would be as an assured execution. In the case of emergency, those that are not permitted and have heard her Voice kill themselves with an unique form of spiritual death - that of her their own soul and body. A suicide in order to ensure their way of life is sustained. The Ears The Ears varying in two roles; the left and right ear. The Left Ears are those who lean against every wall, every floor, every heart in an attempt to gain as much information as possible. Spies and recruiters, they reach into the heart of many groups, and particularly of the people. Their goal; to offer as many as possible spiritual enlightenment, while preaching against those that seek out war and a spiritual deception. The Right Ears are those closest to the Voice of the Cult. They protect, they listen, and they most of all; learn. These individuals are terrific and cunning, beasts of the darkness that lay in silence, relaying and spreading the word of the Voice in order to sustain and branch their influence across the globe. The deadliest feature of these men and women is that they are one of the few that can bring about a spiritual death to a person, sharing the mystery of the voice. They are presently searching for the Voice, or a new Voice to lead them. Until such time; they have taken to the Prophet in order to ensure the survival of their beliefs. The Ears and Prophet are the only ones allowed to speak directly to the Voice, as the Voice's tongue and teachings are of the most importance to the group. Their unique ability to perceive the aspects of reality allow them to learn what they hear and see, and replicate it. *Forbidden Technique: Kasezoko Hands The Hands, the will and extension of the will of the Cult. They serve as the aggressors and defenders of the Ears and Prophet. The men and women that lay in wait for the orders from their respective Prophet. Vigilant, stalwart, and zealous, the Shikkajin Hands are some of the most cunning human beings in the Shinobi World, ringing true to the true shinobi way. They act as shadows, existing and watching, in every corner, in every hall, in every gathering. The likes of citizens, Samurai, and even Shinobi have Hands here and there, waiting for direction, acting on their own to ensure the plans of their Prophet and Voice are fulfilled. One of the techniques that the Shikkajin have realized, is a type of spiritual death upon themselves. The death of association and spiritual connection with others. This spiritual death grants them something special, something that none outside the Cult have managed to pull off. A state of unexistence, ceasing to become real to all forms of spiritual sensory. Only the physical realm becomes capable of perceiving these individuals. In order to remain as shadows, they lose their tangibility in the earthly plane to solidify this belief and role. With the only means to shield themselves from interrogation and if required; the Shikkajin are capable of creating a pseudo-signature, allowing them to be viewed as a power and strength they desire. Citizens can come off as beastly demons, high level Shinobi are harmless Genin. These signatures however, do not last very long. *Forbidden Technique: Minmin The Wretched The Wretched; those of the lowest class, the designated 'meat' of the Cult, and a task they are unaware of. Sleeper agents, the Wretched serve unwillingly or willingly, varying on their status prior to the indoctrinated. Their purpose is singular and does not branch from this plan set in place for them. The Wretched can be of any varying rank, but are likely those of political or particular value. Put under a spell by the Prophet, they are tweaked, modified to fit the goals they are required to perform. Their sole technique given to them is a form of the ultimate secret that the Voice and the Ears have - but upon themselves. Pure and absolute spiritual and physical death - eradication of their own soul in order to ensure the survival of the Cult. One lacking aspect of the Wretched is a a type of mental defense, for they have nothing to guard. If peered into, their minds reveal little more then walls of static, a blank and empty slate. For they exist but for one purpose after the Prophet has placed his Forbidden Technique upon them: to serve and to die for the Order. *Forbidden Technique: Inen Behind the Scenes *Unbeknownst to even the likes of their Voice, Tatsubaki Jinhara, the Cult of the Shikkajin, it's so called roots, beliefs, and existence is merely a fabrication of her own powers. The greatest deception; a woven mixture of illusions that are so intertwined with reality that they have now manifested in time itself. Only the likes of the newest recruits and Prophet are not illusions given existence. The story of the Shikkajin is that of a person running from their own shadow, incapable of escaping unless they alone cease to exist. *The Prophet is one of the few people to realize the latter statement, and his intentions are shrouded in mystery. Category:Group Category:Cult Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral